


Stars in the Sky

by FaintSunshine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintSunshine/pseuds/FaintSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo is a freshman at Olympus Highschool, he has always hung out in the shadows, but after a bullying incident occurs a friend steps forward and tries to help him, but Nico can't help but fall for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bullies, Barbie Dolls and the Color Blue

Nico di Angelo had never been noticed before by almost anyone. He was the kid who hung in the shadows and avoided getting too close to anyone. He could be called emo, he wore all things black, a typical black shirt with a skull on it, black skinny jeans and black shoes, his hair was long and shaggy, but he liked it that way, it made him less noticeable. He really only attracted one type of people. Bullies. 

He just so happened to be walking down the halls, carrying his Calculus textbook, Advanced English textbook, and his Biology textbook. Most of his classes were advanced, 5 out of 8 to be exacted, when a foot appeared out of nowhere. Before he could dodge it, he went toppling it over, his books slid out of his reach and laughing began. His face burned crimson and he tried gathering his books but a foot came down and smashed his fingers to the ground, he pulled back gasping as they began to throb, none were bent awkwardly, and before he was ready another foot came and kicked him in the stomach. 

_What the?_ He looked up to see Luke, the school bully, towering over him, laughing. He was about to aim another kick when a fist came and punched Luke in the face.

"What the hell?" Luke hissed turning around to face his opponent. Nico looked up to see Percy Jackson, the swim team captain, facing Luke.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked bitterly, Luke just laughed.

"Yeah, this creep here," he beckoned to me, "was... He was being creepy." He began, Percy held his frown and crossed his arms.

"Oh, and he also... He also tried pushing me, it was self-defense!" Percy's shoulders eased.

"I see...." He grabbed Nico's books and handed them to him, before walking away he punched Luke again and strolled off. Nico didn't hang around, but around the corner to his next class, Biology, there was Percy.

"Are you alright?" He asks, his eyes flashing in concern. Nico shrugged and continued to walk to his next class, but the jock continued to follow him.

"Hey! You're in my Biology class aren't you?" He asked, Nico shrugged and kept going, but Percy didn't give up.

"You didn't even say thank you! What's your name, mines Per-" Nico turned around scowling.

"Listen, thank you, but lay off, I have dealt with Luke almost everyday for the past 2 years, I am fine, just leave me alone please." With that Nico turned around and continued to go to Biology. Percy had stopped in his tracks, probably because of shock. Nico was glad he had snapped at the boy, maybe he would leave him alone now.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico sat through Biology with no comfort. Percy kept glancing at him, making Nico have no focus on the lesson being taught. The teacher, Mr. Brunner's words went in one ear and out the other. He didn't know why his brain was acting so stupid. He was usually well focused... Why was Percy's stares getting to him.

Eventually the bell rang and Nico hurried out as fast as he could, hoping not to be stopped by Percy again. His luck ran out when he reached the lower hall, he had P.E. next, a class he knew Percy didn't have with him. To be honest he wasn't expecting to see the swim team captain under after lunch, which was in another 3 hours. He turned the corner and almost ran into someone's back.

The person turned... Oh no.

"Hey! You never told me your name!" It was Percy. Nico only shrugged and try to dodge around Percy's muscular build. Percy obviously wasn't ready to give up on his goal: Finding Out Nico's Name. Nico wasn't about to give up his goal either: Avoid Percy Jackson At All Costs.

Nico turned around, so what if his locker was just 5 foot away, so what if the gymnasium was down this hall, so what if he had only another 3 minutes to put all of my books in my locker and and get to the gym? He could take the long way and succeed in his goal. Quickly he begins to walk the other way, cursing under his breath.

"Nico! Wait up!" Nico turned around thinking it was Percy Fucking Jackson, but to his delight it was his half-sister Hazel... And her boyfriend Frank. Nico had nothing against Frank, he treated Hazel well and nade Hazel happy, but Frank gave him "The Look" constantly. "The Look" contained fear and concern. Nico hated "The Look"  
"Yes?" Nico asked feeling a bit angry about his run in with Percy, why did he have to keep pestering Nico?

"I was suppose to come and tell you that I brought your lunch, you forgot it!" She smiles. Nico smiled and hugged her in thanks before continuing.

____________****************____________ 

Luckily Nico made it to gym on time, though he was pretty sure Percy wasn't done pestering him.... 

At lunch Nico made his way to his usually table where he sat with Hazel, Frank and a few other scattered people. He frowned at the food his school called "pizza." It was more like a clump of dough with cheese and ketchup. To his gratitude there was a lot of fruit set out, so he took as much of that as he thought he could choke down.

He looked up from his plate and in his usually seat sat Percy Jackson. Seriously? Why was he doing this? Nico took a seat on the other side of Frank, hoping that somehow Percy hadn't seen him.

He had appearantly used up all of his luck with getting to P.E. on time because within 30 seconds of sitting down Percy slid in next to him. 

"Hey Nico so I w-" I let out a frustrated groan and turned to face him.

"Why do you keep bothering me? And how do you know my name?" I ask before turning to Hazel, who had started to giggle. "Hazel?"

"Sorry I had to tell him! He saw me with you and asked me after you stormed off!" Hazel giggled. Frank just gave "The Look."

"And I keep bothering you because you keep ignoring me and I want to know why." Percy stated lifting his head in pride.

Nico thought for a moment, why was he so bothered with it? Then it hit him, he had known Percy since 5th grade, he had always admired him, but now Percy noticed him because of something that happened almost everyday. Looking at the tan boy with black hair and green eyes he realized that wasn't the real reason. The real reason was because Nico had had a crush on Percy since 5th grade.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, short will update Wednesday or so.


End file.
